


January 10, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to smile through his tears tears as Supergirl cuddled a stuffed animal.





	January 10, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos started to smile through his tears tears as Supergirl cuddled a stuffed animal and was happy during her final moments alive.

THE END


End file.
